User talk:Excerlics
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ultraman Zero ghosts page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Teridax122 (Talk) 13:22, January 3, 2013 Wrong image and character in Ultraman Zero You don't need to put image of 'Mirror Knight shocked' in Ultraman Zero page.Only image of Zero can.Henshin1971 (talk) 09:00, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Ask admin for your help Only an admin will help you.Especially,Teridax.Henshin1971 (talk) 12:40, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Profile pic Zero Dark There still reason about that.Just wait for the new part of Ultra Zero Fight Season 2.Henshin1971 (talk) 09:31, February 23, 2013 (UTC) That is not Zero say that to UFZ(Ultimate Force Zero) That was Belial mocking and fighting UFZ(Ultimate Force Zero),not Zero (-.-)Henshin1971 (talk) 11:01, February 28, 2013 (UTC) your Template Hey Solzen here, I've noticed what you've been doing on the Nexus page and just want to give my two cents. Firstly I don't think the abilities in the human page are suppose to be in the table with the Ultra forms, but if you do then make I suggest you move the photo gallery of Nexus Human hosts to the bottom. The top should be for a picture of one of them ready to transform. Secondly you need photos of the Evol Thruster and Blast shot. Okay, Mr. Zhu Huong { [put name here= <style="background-color:[put color here"><color="[put color here">'name here' - name here= <style="background-color:[put color here"><color="[put color here">'name here' }]} you have to go into source mode to see the whole coding and you also have to remove all of the "and "" About your picture that upload in this Wikia Can you edit your picture first before you upload?Some picture you upload alway has a black from up and down. Edit infobox Hmm Unneeded pages Hey Zhu Huong Ng, SolZen here, I need to point out a few things to you. One you Ultraman Blue page, that picture clearly shows a girl Ultra, in case you didn't notice, also that's a background character of a nameless Ultra, just because you see the same nameless character before doesn't mean you need to make a page, there's no point to it being up. Also you should stop with the Ultra Woman Beth Page, Beth and all the other members of the Ultra Force are treated as one character and have their own page together, if anything it would make more sense to put them in a table than create entirely new pages.SolZen321 (talk) 10:27, March 19, 2013 (UTC) I don't know how to delete pages, you should ask Teridax or Tsuru, also I think you should ask the Wiki membes if they would like to see the Ultra Force members on seperate pages, because they page has been like that for a while now and I'm not sure if everyone would agree. You could use a blog post. My personal opinion is that we already have all their profile information together on one page, so I'm not sure if the others would think it makes sense to seperate them...SolZen321 (talk) 10:42, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Just Answering, One Asking, Suggestions Cleaning Photos Galleries Hey Zhu Huong Ng, SolZen here, I know you enoy putting up photos for the galleries, but some, actually alot of your photos are redundant. That is to say, you several photos of scenes, seconds apart and they usually the same event. In a wiki it's best to have one photo that can capture that entire scene in one epic moment, instead you have several photos that are basically communicating what should be the exact same message to the viewer. Personally I find it annoying, but that's just my own personal opinion and do not wish to offend you, I just think that so manny unneeded pictures give your work a sense of a lack of profesionalism. I'm not trying to dissuade you from getting photos, your pictures are a welcome contribution to the wiki I am most certain, but I'm just trying to give some advice and hope it is helpful. So keep getting those photos, we are all thankful for them I just ask that you be more precise in your work. Thanks for listening.SolZen321 (talk) 00:47, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Reply Cool, if you want help with the captions just let me knowSolZen321 (talk) 01:31, March 24, 2013 (UTC) cool, doing that nowSolZen321 (talk) 01:51, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Long Time No Chat Pictures- some are already there Hey Zhu, I noticed that some of the pictures you've uploaded such as the picture of the Tsurugi doing the Knight Shot and Tsurugi's rise are redundant. I'm sure we all appreciate all the photo's you're upload by do try to make sure they're not things we already have okay.SolZen321 (talk) 10:45, April 10, 2013 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 10:26, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Next/Nexus pages SolZen321 (talk) 19:04, April 21, 2013 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 13:18, April 22, 2013 (UTC)